Computing devices (e.g., computers, smartphones, tablets, televisions, etc.) include displays to output frames (e.g., images) to a user. A display often includes thousands to millions of pixels that output light in various colors to display a frame. In recent years, the number of pixels in a typical display has increased from less than 340,000 pixels to over 8.2 million pixels. The number of colors that a single pixel can output corresponds to a number of bits used to drive the pixel (e.g., the more bits per pixel, the more colors the pixel can output).
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.